A Thousand Nights
by Natsu no Midori
Summary: [OS] Entah kenapa Hinata rasa malam ini terasa berbeda. Malam menggetarkan hati. Menimbulkan perasaan aneh menggerogoti dada. Bukan rasa yang dapat dinikmati dengan baik. Sebuah rasa seperti—kegelisahan? Apa artinya? / Pertemuan kembali setelah seribu malam / for #SHBF5 #Fanon


Malam yang terang. Rembulan menampakan dirinya seutuhnya. Bintang-bintang berhamburan memanjakan netra. Kicauan serangga _nocturnal_ memeriahkan suasana. Seandainya kini kedua jarum jam belum hendak mendarat pada titik yang sama, mungkin masih ada manusia yang menikmati malam disertai mentatap langit indah. Namun mereka lebih memilih untuk beristirahat, menghangatkan diri di rumah dari pada menikmati hembusan angin malam yang siap menerpa, yang mungkin jika terlalu lama membuat tubuh yang diterpanya masuk angin.

Tubuh Hinata menggeliat di atas _futon,_ seolah ada angin nakal yang menggoda walau kenyataannya tak ada karena seluruh jendela telah terkunci rapat. Perlahan membuka mata setelah beberapa kali mencoba kembali tidur namun tak kunjung berhasil. Merasakan rasa sakit karena tenggorokannya mengering, wanita pertengahan tiga puluhan itu memutuskan untuk bangun dan pergi ke dapur.

.

Hinata menuangkan air dari teko keramik ke gelas kaca, lalu meneguk hingga kandas. Melirik sebentar ke arah kamar putra semata wayangnya yang tak dikunci—malah terbuka, tersenyum kecil mendapati anak-baru-gede-nya tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang pada kamar yang berada langsung menghadap dapur itu.

Itachi Uchiha. Sengaja sang ayah memberikan nama serupa dengan nama sang paman. Nyatanya, ia memiliki sifat yang serupa dengan putra sulung Fugaku Uchiha. Ramah, lembut, penyayang dan cerdas. Penggemarnya tak lagi sekedar hanya melihat pada ketampanan atau kecerdasannya. Namun lebih pada kebaikannyalah dirinya dikagumi, tak hanya para gadis, namun juga penduduk desa. Kadang sang _single mommy_ bertanya-tanya, apakah anak bujang-nya tumbuh dengan baik tanpa sosok pelindung disisinya? Apakah dirinya sendiri sudah cukup untuk memayungi keluarga? Karena ada hal-hal yang tak dapat seorang ibu lakukan, namun sang kepala keluarga dapat.

Menengadah menatap ventilasi udara rumah yang menyuguhkan kehadiran bulan purnama, mantan _heiress_ keluarga Hyuuga itu begitu merindukan sosok yang telah menghilang hampir tiga tahun lamanya. Semakin lama menatap rembulan yang terhalang kayu ventilasi, entah kenapa Hinata rasa sang dewi malam seolah memanggilnya untuk menatapnya secara langsung. Malam ini. Sekarang juga.

.

* * *

 **A Thousand Nights** by **Natsumidouri**

.

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Semi-Canon, Typos, Abal, Absurd.

Birthday Fic for Me

Kalo gak suka, Gak usah dibaca

.

* * *

.

Pemandangan malam desa Konoha terlihat sangat indah dipandang dari bukit belakang Konoha. Cahaya lampu temaram dari rumah-rumah penduduk terlihat seindah bintang di langit. Mengeratkan mantel kelabu kebesaran milik suaminya, Hinata kemudian duduk di atas rerumputan. Hinata memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, menggosok-sosokan telapak tangan pada lengannya untuk mengusir dingin yang menyertai desiran angin. Memandang suguhan mata di depannya, ibu satu anak itu mengingat kembali kejadian yang berlangsung hampir tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

Kejadian ketika anaknya mengikuti ujian _chuunin_ dan diberhentikan karena serangan Kinshiki dan Momoshinki—dua ninja asing yang mengincar _kyuubi._ Sang _nanadaime_ beserta anaknya, dan suami Hinata pergi ke dimensi duo Ootsuki. Namun yang terjadi adalah Naruto dan Boruto dapat pulang dengan selamat, sementara suaminya—terjebak di dalam dimensi lain walau duo makhluk putih telah dikalahkan.

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu membatu mendengar kabar itu. Berulang kali putra _yondaime_ meminta maaf pada mereka—Hinata dan anaknya. Boruto yang terkenal kebadungannya saja menatap sendu Itachi. Itachi jelas sedih, tapi ia tahu, ia tak boleh terus seperti itu. Anak itu, memberi kekuatan pada sang ibu untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan menghilangnya sang ayah. Selalu percaya dan memberi kepercayaan kepada ibunya tentang sebuah keyakinan. Keyakinan bahwa sang ayah pasti akan pulang.

Naruto Uzumaki—sang _nanadaime,_ tak pernah lagi memberi senyuman secerah matahari yang dulu dapat membuat ia pingsan semenjak saat itu. Tak ada lagi mata yang memandangnya hangat, yang ada hanya tatapan bersalah dan penyesalan. Tak lagi mengizinkan ia mengembat misi ke luar desa sekalipun bersama Shino dan Kiba atau bersama _shinobi_ lainnya. Ia hanya diberi misi-misi ringan seperti membantu istri _nanadaime_ di rumah sakit, membantu Shino di akademi, atau membantu di panti asuhan dan panti jompo Konoha. Pekerjaan ringan itu saja didapatkannya setelah memohon pada sang _jinchuriki kyuubi_ dengan dalih bosan di rumah dan untuk mengais receh.

Hinata selalu tersenyum, berusaha tegar. Bersikap seolah suaminya tidak menghilang di dimensi lain, bersikap seolah suaminya mendapatkan misi yang lama dan pasti suatu saat akan kembali pada keluarga kecil mereka. Banyak gunjingan dan tatapan mengasihani dari warga desa. Tentang suaminya yang tak akan pernah kembali, tentang suaminya yang telah meninggal. Hinata bersikap seolah tak mendengarkan.

Lucunya, banyak pria yang berusaha mendekati _wanita-yang-katanya-janda_ itu dengan memberi perhatian-perhatian kecil. Ada juga beberapa _damyo_ kaya yang meminangnya secara terang-terangan. Dan jika _jagoan-_ nya mengetahui itu, ia akan memasang wajah garang khas ayahnya. Tak jarang marah-marah pada pemuda-pemuda itu, mengatakan jika ayahnya masih hidup. Ayahnya pasti akan kembali.

.

Tersenyum mengingat bagaimana sang putra semata wayangnya begitu protektif terhadapnya, lalu Hinata menggulirkan matanya pada atap rumah keluarga kecilnya. Ia tahu, walaupun Itachi bersikap ceria, ramah—hangat, dan protektif, ia tahu bahwa dalam hati bocah empat belas tahun itu ia kehilangan sosok itu, merindukannya sama besarnya seperti Hinata merindukan pria yang sama.

Menengadah ke langit melihat kerlipan nakal bintang. _Sedang apa kau di sana? Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau sehat disana? Kenapa kau tak kunjung kembali? Anakmu—dia sudah menjadi jounin beberapa bulan yang lalu, tidakkah kau ingin melihatnya? Apakah kau tidak merindukan anakmu? Tidak kau—_

Mendesah pelan agar sejenak dapat melupakan pertanyaan yang ia tujukan pada sosok terkasih. Ia percaya, bahwa pasti suaminya akan kembali. Ia sudah menunggunya hingga hampir tiga tahu ini kan? Ya. Dia pasti akan kembali pasti. Hinata mencoba tetap meyakinkan diri.

Tapi, entah kenapa Hinata rasa malam ini terasa berbeda. Bukan seperti malam-malam dingin sebelumnya semenjak suaminya pergi, malam-malam yang hampa namun tetap dapat membuatnya yakin. Malam ini berbeda, malam menggetarkan hati. Menimbulkan perasaan aneh menggerogoti dada. bukan rasa yang dapat dinikmati dengan baik. Sebuah rasa seperti—kegelisahan?

.

Semilir angin yang sedari tadi menerpanya secara mendadak mengencang, terus mengencang—hampir seperti badai. Mata amethyst itu memejam, menghindari debu dan benda kecil yang terbawa arus angin. Rambut indigo sebahunya terbang tertahan. Tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dan terhitung satu menit, tiba-tiba semuanya berhenti. Tak menyisakan apapun. Tak ada lagi semilir angin seperti sebelumnya. Menyisakan perasaan kosong, hampa.

Ibu Itachi membuka matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup erat, tanpa tau bahwa bersama dengan angin besar itu, muncul cahaya dari arah belakangnya.

.

Hinata, tak tau apa arti semua ini. Rasa takut mulai menyertai kegelisahan itu paska angin yang berhenti mendadak. Buakn ketakutan akan keselamatan diri, namun ketakutan akan keadaan sosok itu. Pertanyaan di benaknya berlanjut. Bagai mana jika dugaan para warga benar adanya? Bahwa pejantannya telah ditelan bumi. Bagaimana jika ia tak pernah kembali? Haruskah Hinata menyerah? Haruskah ia mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ia lelah menunggu? Haruskah ia—

Tidak. Tidak boleh. Ia tak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Suaminya itu pasti akan kembali.

' _Sasuke—'_

 _'Sasuke.. Sasuke..'_ Memanggil nama itu berulang-ulang dalam hati. Sebegitu rindunya ia hingga rasanya begitu frustasi. _Tidakkah kau mendengar jeritan hati ini?_

"Sasuke—" nada yang penuh kerinduan terdengar setelah sebelumnya hanya memanggil nama sang terkasih dalam hati.

"Hn?"

Mata lavender melebar, tubuh sintal membatu seketika. _Gumaman itu.. Suara itu.._

Tersadar bukan hanya gumaman yang ia dapatkan, melainkan dua tangan kokoh yang merengkuh hangat tubuhnya dari arah belakang. Harusnya ia langsung melepaskan kedua tangan kurang ajar itu kan? Siapa tahu si pemilik tangan adalah penyamun mesum? Tapi, kenapa Hinata justru menyentuh dan meraba tangan itu dengan lembut? Seolah ia mengenal baik siapa pemilik tangan kanan porselen dan tangan kiri yang terperban.

 _Tangan ini.. Chakra ini.. Aura ini.. Aroma ini.. Apakah?_

Melonggarkan kaitan dua tangan di perutnya, dengan gerakan slow motion dan patah-patah Hinata mencoba berbalik. Masih menundukan mata mendapati dada bidang di depannya. Paru-parunya seolah memberat untuk meraup oksigen lebih banyak. Tetap seperti itu, tak berani mendongak. Takut ini hanya imajinya. Takut ini hanya mimpi indahnya. Mimpi yang jika ia melangkah lebih jauh pada klimaks, maka mimpinya akan segera berakhir. Ia tak mau. Tidak.  
Masih melamun hingga sebuah tangan menarik dagunya memaksanya untuk mendongak, pemilik sepasang mata amethyst yang sedari tadi memanas sudah tak lagi dapat menahan bendungan air mata. Sepasang byakugan bertemu dengan dua mata doujutsu yang berbeda. Sharingan yang dalam keadaan nonaktif dan rinnegan. Hinata tak mengenal orang lainnya yang masih hidup dan memiliki kedua mata berbeda jenis itu. Kecuali dia. Orang yang namanya terukir di hati Hinata. Ayah Itachi. Suaminya—

"Sasuke—" memanggil dengan nada masih tak percaya. Prianya masih sama tampannya, dengan rambut yang memanjang bahkan lebih panjang dari rambut Hinata.

Menaikkan tangan yang gemetar, meraba wajah di depannya. Wajah yang masih tampan, dengan jambang yang muli tumbuh, tak membuat Hinata tak dapat mengenali wajah itu. Meraba setiap pahatan sempurna _Kami-sama._ Ini benar-benar suaminya, pria yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya, pria yang telah mengucap sumpah bersamanya, pria yang telah membuatnya berganti marga, pria yang menjadi alasan kenapa Itachi ada, pria yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh jiwanya.

"Apakah ini _genjutsu?"_ nada tanya yang bergetar, takut jika apa yang ia tanyakan memang demikian. Kalimat tanya yang tidak dibalas dengan kata-kata, hanya senyuman yang menjawabnya.

"Sasuke—" Tubuh mungil itu didekap hangat oleh sang pria. Membalas dekapan itu dengan isakan tangis penuh haru.

Tangan kekarnya mengusap punggung kecil nan ringkih itu. Sasuke mendekatkan diri, meletakan hidung dan bibir diantara ceruk leher sang istri, menghirup aroma lavender yang selama ini ia rindukan. Membisikan dua kata di telinga sang belahan jiwa, yang kemudian dibalas satu kata disertai senggukan tangis. Sekarang Hinata yakin. Bahwa suaminya benar-benar kembali. Setelah seribu malam menanti.

.

" _Tadaima, Anata—"_

 _._

" _Okaeri."_

 _._

 **END**

* * *

.

Thanks for Read! Mind to review?

 **A Thousand Nights** by **Nyonya Nara  
**

22/08/15


End file.
